A Broken Future
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: When Taito leaves what will happen to Haku? Will he come back?
1. A Depressing Exit

**Authors comment- This is my first ever story and I hope it's good, I haven't seen much on this pairing so I decided to write a story focused on them. Enjoy and I would love to hear reviews.**

"Just you wait, I will be back for you" his soft voice gently echoed my heart. Tears were staining my cheeks as he spoke.

"Hey?" he whispered with a concerned look on his face. At this moment he slowly unwrapped the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around mine."Now I'll always be near whether you like it or not"He joked but still not trying to completely change the subject.

"Please, your the only person that has ever mattered to me, I'm not going to watch you disappear out of my hell of a life I can't! I won't!" I screamed loud but I didn't care just as long as he didn't go.

He bent down and kissed my forehead."Bye Haku.." he then turned and walked out on me. 24 steps he took, 24 steps until I couldn't see my own life's desire, 24 steps as my life had basically ended. I gripped onto the scarf he gave me and fingered the soft material as I held it close. I won't let him disappear, not until I die.

"_Hey how many more times are you gonna keep hurting yourself?" I laughed as I spoke. He turned bright scarlet and said "Only when I get a chance to look after you I'll stop."Now I was the one turning an even brighter shade of red.__ He could be so sweet and also really irritating but I never wanted him to go. _

_I always vowed to chase after my dreams, to chase after him. I first fell for him when we sang our first duet together,'Melt', because most of the other vocaloids wanted to do songs that were with no meaning or songs to upsetting. It was only me and Taito who wanted to do a love song like 'Melt'._

_I hadn't really taken notice of him before that, all the girls were in love with Kaito, Len, Gakupo or even my baka of a brother Dell, as for me I didn't really care. _

_When we first went into the recording studio he really sang with passion and kept getting me to gaze in his eyes so we would be in harmony. When we found out how popular the song was he spun me around in the air like I was his girlfriend. And you couldn't guess how much I wished that was true. From that very day, I now knew what love felt like._

My life reminded me of my favourite song 'Skeleton Life' it was like I was chasing after something out of reach, something I won't stop to get until I capture it with my heart, something I very deeply needed to complete my life. In other words... Taito.

_"Haku, there's something I need to tell you." You could tell he was trying to fight back tears which was hard for the poor guy, what was he trying to say to me? Why was he close to crying? How bad could it be? "Haku.."he whispered as pulled me into a hug so I wouldn't see his own tears. He started stroking my white long hair(which was down today and not in a ponytail)"Haku, I'm dying.._

_"What? No this had to be some sort of dream, no it was a horrible nightmare which I would be able to wake up from...eventually."You can't be."I starred into his eyes, they were a soft violet with the life lost in them. "You don't deserve to die!" He gave a slight, soft smile,"It won't happen yet, years to come, until I find my real spirit in life."He has cancer, I don't want to go on without him, what was god punishing me for?_

He had left me and what's worse, he hadn't a sign of feelings for me like I had always dreamed would happen. In so many books I had read over the years they all had a special scene which was a romantic moment of where one admits their feelings to another. But this was real life, nothing ends like a fairytale.

I decided to walk to the beach, so I grabbed my guitar and quickly told Dell where I was going."Then what's with the guitar?" a small smile crept to my face,"Let's just say it's for a close friend." And with that I swiftly ran out of the garden gate. It was time to fix what had been broken,me and those I love.


	2. My Proper Goodbye

**Second chapter, sorry it's a bit short cause the song. I wrote the words but the original tune would be K.K Bossa, a song I've loved since I was little. Enjoy chapter 2!**

It was 23 degrees out today so I was wearing shorts instead of my usual black jeans. I knew exactly where I would go, it was quite quiet today so I might be a little more brave to do this. There it was, the pier and it was almost sunset too. I gently sat down with my legs dangling off the edge, so I started to play the guitar I had got as a gift many years ago, from Taito...

_Don't let me go, inside my heart's saying_

_Baby_

_Don't let me go, not here, not now_

_Love at first sight, what I dreamed of,in the middle of the night_

_Don't worry baby_

_Spending the time with you right by my side_

_Made me think,_

_I was having the best time_

_Having my dreams, turn real, realise_

_That all my dreams! Were my whole life_

_You opened up, my saddened heart_

_And told love, can actually come true_

_I did not see, things in-front of me_

_Please hear me, I did not see who I was hurting_

_Don't let me go, as I plead forgiveness babe_

_Sorry I.._

_Just don't let me go, please a chance_

_So many reasons I could give to you, but you know what?_

_I'll always love you._

A roar of applause thundered my ears as soon as I had stopped playing, as I turned around I saw hundreds of people crowded behind me. They must have come when I was singing, I got up and politely said,"Thank you so much."

None of them were Taito. I wiped my tears with my wrist. Goodbyes are painful, especially saying it to those you love, but you always knew that you would eventually have to set them free sooner or later. It's good to do that, however it kills you inside. I knew that this wasn't goodbye forever as he promised he would come back, but I had no idea when he would... actually no-one knew of this.


	3. Two Years on

**Authors Comments: My third chapter now, please keep reviewing as it gives me new ideas and gives me more confidence to write more. Well enough of me , enjoy reading! :)**

Two years later... I don't have a clue if he's dead or alive, I pray he's happy somewhere and look out to the cyan ocean every night hoping he's somewhere on the other side of this exact ocean.

I smile and blow a small, gentle kiss into the darkened sky. I'm suddenly pulled into a hug, I wish it was him, " Sis, he'll come back if he's smart enough, he's attached to you, though I don't know why."

I know he wants me to get annoyed as he's teasing and I usually would but I now can't help crying. He sighs,"It's OK, I bet you he's thinking the same as you right now and will come back, he promised didn't he?" I can't remember, all I can remember is how many times we've spent together over the years. I'm just dreading to get told the worst.

"This isn't fair, I just have to try forget about it, it's no use hanging on this last bit of hope-"I get interrupted. "Haku! It's not just going to go away. He'll come back he promised, you two have a strong relationship and nothing is more important. But your right, you can't keep it at the top of your mind. Be careful-"

The phone hung up. Be careful of what exactly? It was Neru telling me off for something I hadn't done, she was annoying but always had a point. I sighed as a certain photo caught my attention. It was a rather small photo but what it held inside mattered a lot more. The picture was of me and Taito, to be more precise, it was the night when we had represented vocaloid music company to accept an award.

He was so happy as well as me, I usually hated photos but in this one we were hugging just after we won. Just after that I heard a small knock on the door, I ran downstairs to get it before Dell would. "Damn!" I shouted as he go there first.

As I continued to run, my foot missed the stair and I literally fell into Kaito who looked slightly crushed by me sitting on top of him. " Aah! Tch my head."I groaned as the person I was sitting on looked like he could pass out at once. Dell pulled me up and replied, "That's what a certain someone gets for playing silly games."

After he helped me he struggled to pull Kaito up, "Here mate, what have you been eating?"

I tried to defend him knowing that Dell was joking but we both knew what Kaito was like. "He hasn't been eating anything it's just that you need to work out more, well start working out." This was so very true as my brother can't lift up a pen.

"Anyway, sorry for that greeting, Kaito so what do you want?" I said as I led my best friend into the living room. " Oh, it's not that much but I thought I could take you out. Maybe it will help." He looked hopeful so I agreed, you can't say no to his face. He may look like a mature man of 20 but inside he's an immature, cute child of 10. Heck even Len acts more mature than him.

Today it was rather warm, with a gentle breeze of wind once in a while, it was my favourite type of weather. When I was younger I always looked out of the window and asked my parents if I could venture out. I couldn't though because it was always pouring with rain.

But now I couldn't even show a slight sign of happiness because of those two years ago when... " Do you want to play hide and seek? I know it's a bit of a childrens game but it's so nice out today don't you think?" Kaito said calmly. "Sure, I don't mind at all."I replied though to tell the truth I didn't really want to.

" Okay, I'll count to 100...Starting NOW!" I ran into the orchard near the park we were in. I had no clue of direction but I decided he would eventually find me, and lead me the way home. I ran near a rose bush and hid behind it crouching so I could see if he was near. He was up to fifty now so I clung to the bush and waited for him to get to 100. "99!100! Here I come!"

I saw that he ran the opisite direction of me so I decided to sit down. It was then I glanced down at my hands to see them covered in blood from clinging to the thorns. It didn't hurt but it reminded me of the colour of red, in other words the colour of death. I heard a twig snap and glanced around.

No one was there,just an illusion. Tears were now filling my eyes by the second. I got up and ran deeper into the forest, having no clue where I was going, getting my self lost.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**I can't really put my author's comment here because it will spoil things, so enjoy chapter 4!**

I was lost in my own world, imagining lies: Taito was alive and with me running by my side. Escaping together just me and him, however it could be the opposite, he was running after me telling me to come back shouting, " Haku, I wouldn't chase after you if I didn't care!" both thoughts tore my heart apart.

He didn't even bother to come back, in two years. Unless it's not his fault and he's not alive any more. No! He said he would come back! He hasn't! "I hate him!" I screamed at the entire world.

**Taito's P.O.V**

"Please I'm begging you! I don't want to see her get hurt." I pleaded to this monster. "Don't you remember? You lost the bet. For the rest of your life you can watch her suffer." He grinned evilly as he spoke. "What bet? How did I lose?" I saw Haku drop on the ground her scarlet eyes flooding with tears.

I tried to go to her to hug her and tell her everything was all right but a hand caught my arm and dug it's nails into my skin causing it to bleed and for me to give out a slight groan. "Your not allowed to go near her, ever. Remember the bet?" He shoved me on to the ground sharply and stepped on my back which caused great pain to my spine.

"Why don't you just kill me now instead of torching me and Haku. Besides, it's better than this." I looked to the ground wondering if he would actually do it. " I'm not the one to commit sins, besides this is more fun and you do know that it's going to get worse for her if you do."

There must be a way out of this, I'd give anything for her to be happy again. "Please! I'll die for her!" He stopped and starred at me, his cyan blue eyes glowing. "Is that so? Very well then, this deal is quite simple, I'll let you go and never come back however half of your life will be missing. Since you have cancer your likely to die very soon."

At the same moment we both heard her screaming, "I HATE HIM!" he knew this would happen, that's the only reason he's doing this... to win her heart. "You've got around a week left." He smiled and suddenly I felt like I could hardly walk, I was half alive and had to do my best to stay alive... for her. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I started coughing violently trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't hear. But she had already ran off.

**Haku's P.O.V**

It's no use any more I don't believe any of this. I don't love him any more. I never did. I-I'm lying to myself. I did love him and I don't really know if I do any more. I decided to not hide any longer and began to head back... I passed a strange house and suddenly stopped when I saw Kaito staring at something on the ground he seemed to be stepping on.

He started laughing evilly. I heard someone behind the bush groan. It was the same bush I was at. I had to get out of here before he found me. I thought Kaito was the nice child I had known for several years, we did start to grow apart after I had turned him down hoping Taito would ask me.

But I thought that he had got over it since he seemed to start talking to me again. My thoughts go back to the start of the morning and then to just 3 minutes ago, was Kaito hurting someone? Was it something to do with me?

**Okay Kaito likes Haku because I couldn't think of any one else except Dell, but asking out his own sister? Oh and if some of you don't get why Taitos here it's because he didn't go away in the first place, Kaito made Taito just follow her around for two years and to never let her know he was there. He wants him to die sooner so he would have Haku to himself because Taito broke the promise and died before coming back. Since she hates him now, Kaito let Taito have only a week or so to make her happy, otherwise he never would._ I think _that made sense. Anway I still love Kaito, but couldn't find another place for him, I promise if I write any other story he won't be the bad one:**

**Me: I'm sorry Kaito! (Bawling tears)**

**Kaito: (Looks at me with sad/cute face) Aisu?**

**Me: STOP DOING THAT! (Storms off)**

**Kaito: What did I do?**


	5. Whom I Really Love

**It's chapter 5 now so what's happening to Haku? Dun! Dun! Dun! You'll have to read to find out, also I would like to thank yiseunggi for reading and reviewing my chapters and I would love it if I got any other reviews so enjoy reading:**

No,this is stupid. I wasn't even completely sure if it WAS Kaito anyway. I sprinted back through the muddy forest and eventually came out to find the park. Kaito was standing there waiting for me with a grin on his face. "So you've been cheating ,eh?" He said the rules were you couldn't go right into the forest. I blushed,

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you and buy you lunch if you want."

He smiled happily, so off we went into town.

I already knew about where he was dying to go so I dragged him, but let go as we were holding hands, straight to the front of 'Le Café' it was a great place where they served afternoon lunch as well as the best ice cream ever.

"My treat! For my best friend in the world!"

I laughed however he looked a little upset, I knew when I had said 'friend' that he had longed for 'boy' to be in front of it. So nothing really special actually happened that afternoon, and Kaito offered to walk me home however I turned him down and lied by saying I didn't feel well and I didn't want him to have to take care of me.

"I don't mind. I'll take care of you..."

He gazed into my eyes but it was nothing like when Taito did,

"No, really. Can we just meet up tomorrow?"

He replied with a meek yes and off I was in a different direction, anyway it was near midnight and we had spent at least seven hours together.

I had to rush home but actually started slowing down my pace a bit. I wasn't scarred even if I was walking through a long, dark alley. Wait alley? I'll just have to be a bit quicker, up ahead I could see the exit,almost there...

"Where are you going darling?"

I heard a voice behind me. He didn't look harmful, he was probably the same age as me, maybe a few years younger. He wouldn't be any harm would he?

"Home. Why?"

He was quite sweet,

"There's a short cut to get down there quicker, would you like me to walk you home?"

What question was that, well he did have a point and it would be quicker anyway,

"Sure."

He gestured for me to follow him, back into the alley? But I could see another path that headed down my way ahead, he was telling the truth all right.

It was pitch black around here so I couldn't see him too clearly, he had blond hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white t-shirt with long black shorts I think but again I wasn't too sure. He now had grip on my hand dragging me deeper into the alley, past the other path...

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

I asked.

"We're here darlin'"

Ugh, here isn't home, here is in a pitch black alley with no light whatsoever standing within the grip of some random guy... Crap!

Next thing I knew-thud! He cornered me with one hand on the wall and the other hand gripped on to my waist.

"What are you doing?"

I screamed at the top of my voice. He quickly put his hand right across my mouth, I started to smell a lot of alcohol, he literally stank of it and he was what, 14?

"Tell me your name."

I said as I removed his hand from my mouth fluttering my eye lashes to try and trick him.

"WHY SHOULD I?"

He seriously was drunk, what was I trying to do seduce him?

"Maybe then I'll reward you."

I pulled his tie right to my face, damn his breath smelt, I then let go of his tie and slapped him hard across his face.

"How dare you."

He was speaking calm but I was scarred all the same. Suddenly he shoved me onto the ground sharply, he was standing smirking.

"Little girls shouldn't do bad things."

I tried to get up and spotted a puddle of red right beneath me, he had stabbed me in the back, I felt really drowsy and tried to keep awake. It was then I spotted him on the ground lying next to me.

"Well even younger boys shouldn't do really bad things to."

The voice I heard was much deeper and softer, he reminded me of Taito, tears were now filling my eyes, I could only see a blur but the man standing I was sure had dark, purple hair.


	6. Where's my knight in shining armour?

**So sorry for taking months to update! But here it is, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!**

Taito's P.O.V.

I was in fact walking through the alleys at night to make sure that no-one knew where I was still. I've started staggering around a bit because of well, you know the whole 'cough I'mgonnadiesoonandI' cough'. Yeah, so still walking but then I saw Haku and I knew it was her because of that rare, beautiful, gorgeous hair of hers. ANYWAY, as I hid behind the nearest obstacle I could find , I looked around and noticed a boy with a knife behind his back and she didn't look really aware of that, he then raised it, no. I ran behind the corner and stopped, tears were pouring down my cheeks, I could approach her now, as Kaito said I have a few days left, w-why couldn't I? I saw her lie on the ground struggling for breath -

"That's it!"

I ran towards him and shoved him roughly on the ground. I then stopped and saw Haku lying there, I bent down beside her and with one hand picked up her back and let it rest against my stronger arm,

"Please stay awake for me, you don't need to see that light yet, you shine bright enough as it is. It will be OK Haku, but I'm not ready to come yet..."

Her grey top was now stained with small tears, made by me. I tried to search for a heart beat... yes! It's still there but slower than it should be, I reached into my pocket to try and find my- I left it at home.

"I'm so stupid, ngh! She deserves someone much better!"

"Taito?"

I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned to see Gakupo Kamui,

"Please, do you have a phone on you?"

I whispered, my voice breaking. He nodded and quickly dialled 999,

"Did you see what happened?"

I took a deep breath,

"Some drunk stabbed her in the back, can you look after her, I... I can't be here."

I ran off, she'll be safe anyway, I know she will...

Haku's P.O.V

I woke up to see someone's face right near me.

" Ahh!"

Ooops, it was the nurse who kinda worked here, she had really pretty hair... pink hair

"Luka? What the hell are you doing here?"

She looked at me then sighed,

"I work here remember?"

I then did remember,

"Oh yeah. Hehehe..."

She took my pulse and started to clean up my cuts. I tried to sit up, but my back ached terribly,

"Careful of your wound."

My wound? I turned around to see it, I quickly looked back, did I mention I hate looking at blood? Well I do, after that I saw a man rushing in, he had short dark hair, no it wasn't Taito it was Kaito.

"What did he do to you? I swear I'm gonna go kill him!"

Wait, what? Oh, he probably means Len, yeah I figured out that him and his sister had a drinking party, he got to drunk and yeah. You couldn't recognise him though, his hair wasn't up, his shirt was torn and he'd grown much taller than when I last saw him.

"Don't worry Kaito, I'm fine really."

I gave him a reasuring smile, not really a smile, but the best I could do since 2 years ago.

"Fine, but if goes near you ever again he's dead."

He came and sat next to me,

"So how are you?"

He smiled at me, but looked a little unsure,

"I'm good thanks, my back hurts a little but I'm fine."

He looked happy to hear that, he sighed,

"Okay then, I'll guess I'll be going then-"

"Please wait!"

He looked surprised, I looked to the ground,

"Kaito, I think it's about time we sorted things out."

"What do you mean?"

I looked him in the eye,

"You know what I mean. You're jealous of Taito, and can't accept the fact that I like him in that way, not you."

"I'm listening."

He didn't bother looking at me, he just listened with his back facing me.

"Come here Kaito."

He did as told and sat on the chair right beside my bed, "Okay, now what?"

I took a deep breath, "Lean in closer..."

Again he did as told, so I took his face in my hands and gave him my first kiss. When we pulled apart, I looked at him again:

"See, we're not destined to be."

He looked very hurt, but we both knew I was right.

**Dun!Dun!Dun! What will happen next? Remember if I get more reviews it encourages me to update quicker! Even if your an anonomous viewer you can still review!**


End file.
